


Anything For You

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tiny bit of Angst, conlana, idk what else to tag, its just comfort and fluff, normalize periods, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Alana misses class, so Connor goes to make sure she's okay. Read the tags.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757371
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what else to say. Just.. Conlana! Fluff! Hurt/comfort!
> 
> This was a one-shot request from someone on Tumblr :D (Will tag them once I ask if they wanna be tagged)

Alana very rarely missed class. And if she was going to, she always let Connor know beforehand. So when he stepped into English and she wasn’t there, he was immediately concerned. He tried to shrug it off; maybe she was just running late. That thought was the only thing that kept him from leaving class immediately to go check on her.

The second the bell rang, though, he snuck out a side door and made a beeline for his car. It took all his willpower _not_ to speed - if he got another ticket, his license would get suspended, and then he’d have to go back to relying on Zoe for rides.

Connor parked on the street and let himself in using the key Alana had given him for their 6-month anniversary. He checked downstairs for her first, then took the stairs two at a time to get to her as fast as he could. He paused when he reached her room, worry crashing over him like a tidal wave.

Alana was on the floor by her bed, curled up in a ball, and crying.

“Beck?” Connor asked gently, kneeling in front of her and rubbing her back.

Alana jumped, pulling away. “Connor? W-what are you... Why are you here?”

Connor flinched, but he tried to laugh off his hurt. “Ouch, Beck, you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome.”

“Never said I wanted to welcome you,” she grumbled, sitting up and wincing. 

Connor frowned. “Hey.. You okay?” He tried to grab her arm and help her up, but she slapped his hand away. “Okay.. Won’t touch you. But.. Talk to me, Beck. What’s up?”

“Nothing,” she huffed, leaning back against her bed. She tried to hide her wince, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I wasn’t going to be in class today. But I’m fine, so you can go now.”

Connor scowled, sitting cross-legged in front of her. “You’re clearly not okay, Lana.”

“I’m-“ she groaned, pressing her face into her knees. “Fine.”

“Stubborn, more like.” Connor shrugged. “Well, I’m not leaving you alone when you’re not feeling well. You don’t have to tell me what’s-“ He froze, frowning down at something. “Alana...”

“What?” she snapped, glaring at him.

He pointed at her leg. “You’re bleeding.”

Alana jumped, contorting her body so she could see where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was blood dripping down her leg.

“Shit,” she groaned, flushing red. “Go away! Now!”

“You’re _bleeding_ ,” Connor said. “I’m not leaving you when you’re _bleeding_. What happened? Did you cut yourself? Is that why you were on the floor? Are you hurt?” 

His mind immediately went to Very Dark Places. Alana knew about his suicide attempts. She’d seen his scars and hadn’t been scared away. Talking about his mental health issues had made her comfortable opening up to him, so he knew she suffered from depression and anxiety. But she had a bad habit of internalizing it. He had become pretty good at figuring out when she was having a bad episode, but he was still learning to read her. He thought back on the last few weeks, trying to recall any moments that may have indicated she was spiraling. He hoped he was wrong, but he was terrified she’d tried to do something stupid – Connor Level Stupid.

“Please, Connor,” she sniffled. “Please just leave. I don’t- I can’t- Please.” She didn’t know what she’d do if he didn’t leave soon.. She had to clean up, but she was afraid to move, especially with Connor still there.

“Lana,” he said softly, reaching out to run his hand across her cheek, brushing away the tears that had fallen. 

“I-I-“Alana swallowed, shaking her head. “I’m just.. God, this is _so_ embarrassing. Why can’t you just be an ass and leave me alone?”

Connor chuckled. “You _want_ me to be an ass to you? Absolutely not. Could never be an ass to you. Well, not on purpose.”

Alana couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled out. 

“Got you to laugh!” Connor cheered. “I win. Now you _have_ to tell me what’s wrong.”

Alana flushed, shaking her head. “I’m...” She bit her lip, staring hard at the floor so she wouldn’t have to see the disgusted look on his face. “I’m... It’s _that_ time of the, um.. of the month...”

Connor blinked. “Oh.” He reached forward and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. She jumped, looking up at him, confusion in her eyes. He shrugged. “Okay. What can I do to help?”

“I... What?” Alana blurted, eyes widening.

“You’re clearly in pain. And there’s that,” he said, pointing at the blood on her leg. “So what can I do to help?”

Alana frowned at him. “You’re not.. running away screaming...?”

Connor shrugged. “No?”

“But... Most guys _would be_ ,” Alana pointed out.

“Well, I’m not most guys, I guess.” He shifted so he could sit beside her, pulling her in for a side hug. “I mean, you know I have a sister, right? You know we’re not close with our parents. The first time she got hers, we were on vacation. She was wearing these white shorts – so, I’m sure you know where this is going. Our parents went out on a dinner date and left us to our own devices, so we were just wandering in and out of random stores. I couldn’t find her at one point, and I started getting really worried. And then I found her hiding in the corner of this bookstore. She was in tears, and really embarrassed to tell me what was wrong. When she finally did, I gave her my hoodie to wrap around herself, and we found the nearest drug store. She was too embarrassed to go in, though, so I went in and got her pads and some stuff to try to clean her shorts. Plus, like, chocolate and ice cream and heating pad things and whatever else I thought would help. We went back to the hotel so she could clean up and change. Her shorts didn’t survive, but yeah...”

Connor paused. “Just don’t tell her I told you all that, okay? She would kill me. But, like.. I just don’t think it’s a big deal. I sound like one of those videos they show us in biology, but it’s natural – have uterus, will bleed.”

Alana snorted with laughter. “Yeah, never say that again. But also, you really _are_ too good to be true.” 

Connor chuckled, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her arm. “So, how can I help?”

Alana hesitated. “Can you go start the shower while I figure out how to get up without getting blood on _everything_?”

Connor glanced around, then grabbed the tissue box off Alana’s night table and placed it on the floor. “It’s not much, but maybe that will help long enough to get you from here to the bathroom?”

Alana nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

“How hot do you want the shower?”

“Connor Murphy Hot?”

Connor snickered. “Scalding, then?”

Alana rolled her eyes, her laugh turning into a groan when another bad cramp hit. Connor hugged her close, showering her in kisses until it passed. 

“Okay, just yell if you need help, okay?” Connor asked. He waited for Alana’s nod before standing and crossing to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, testing it every once in awhile until it hit the right temperature. He turned to make his way back to Alana’s room, but she was there, shuffling into the bathroom. She’d cleaned the blood from her legs, but he could see the faint tracks where it had dripped. 

“Want me to stay or leave?” Connor asked. In response, Alana stepped closer to him and raised her arms above her head. Connor nodded, tugging her shirt over her head. He dropped it down on the floor, then reached down and ran his fingers along the waistband of her shorts. When she nodded an okay, he tugged them off. They were probably ruined, but he tossed them to the side just in case Alana wanted to try salvaging them, then he turned and helped her tug off the rest of her clothes. She shivered, stepping into the shower. Connor sat on the closed toilet lid, not wanting to go far, in case she needed him.

“Can you get me, uh, clean clothes?” Alana asked after a few minutes. “There’s a tank top and a pair of shorts on my desk chair, and panties in the top left dresser drawer.”

“Sure thing,” he said, getting what she needed and getting back to her as quickly as he could. He held his hand out to help her out of the shower, but she lost her balance and fell into him. He held tight, planting a kiss on her forehead, then grabbing a towel and wrapping her in it.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, tugging at one of his hoodie strings. “I got your hoodie all wet.”

Connor shrugged. “It’ll dry.” 

“Can you, uh... I’m good for the next part,” Alana said, chewing at her lip. Connor nodded, giving her another kiss before going back to her room. He tossed his wet hoodie over her desk chair, then plopped down onto her bed, checking his phone while he waited for her. 

When Alana came back into her room, she immediately laid down next to Connor, dropping her head onto his arm. He rubbed her back and showered her with more kisses.

“Hey, Connor?”

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks for not leaving.”

Connor smiled, looking down at her as she looked up at him. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. “Can’t get rid of me that easily, Beck.”

She smiled, then snuggled close to him. They were quiet for several minutes.

“Um.. Connor?” Alana asked suddenly, voice hesitant and soft.

“Yeah?”

“Can you go get me ice cream... From A La Mode?”

Connor chuckled. “Anything for you, Lana.” He started to stand, but she threw herself across him so he couldn’t move.

“Wait, I changed my mind. You’re comfy. Stay.”

“Alright,” Connor snickered, settling back in.

“Sorry,” Alana mumbled sheepishly. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” he said, giving her another kiss. “Just sleep, okay?”

She nodded, settling against him and closing her eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Lana.”


End file.
